kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Grey
Earl Charles Grey (チャールズグレイ Chāruzu Gurei) is a code-named double Charles (the other being Charles Phipps), and is a member of Queen Victoria's Private Secretarial Officers, as well as her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 15 He also recently became the earl and thus, the head of house, in his family line; his family is said to be so famous that a flavor tea is named after them.Kuroshituji manga, Chapter 39, page 12 As Charles Grey is a codename, it is not known what his real name is. Appearance Grey has shaggy hair that is about chin-length, except for a small patch on the back of his head that extends slightly past his shoulders. He is about a head shorter than Phipps, and is rather boyish in appearance with his skinny body and his young facial features, which consist of large eyes, long eyelashes, a smooth rounded jaw, and a near-constant smile. His uniform is similar to Phipps's; however, he has some personal adjustments made to it. The pants are tucked into knee-high boots, over which are knee-high socks that have a line of buttons on the side, striped tops and a bow in the middle of the stripes on the outside of each one. He leaves his jacket open, exposing a dark, lace-embellished, button-down shirt with a thin, long bow tie around his neck. Over his left breast, he wears a pin that consists of a bow with a profile view of Queen Victoria hanging below it on a short chain. His jacket also seems to have much longer coattails than Phipps's and John Brown's jackets. He wears a belt slung low on his hips and keeps a sword on his right, because he is left-handed. His sword has an elaborate hand guard, with many wires creating a cage around his hand. He also wears black gloves. Personality He appears to not take his job as seriously as Charles Phipps; on one mission, he complains about how "pitiful" it is that all they have to do is report back and questions if they are being punished by getting such a task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, page 17 However, he seems to love his job when it allows him to engage in combat, referring to it as "play." He seems to love fighting skilled opponents in particular, cheerfully grinning throughout the fight, and commenting happily on their skills. He is a bit arrogant, however, to a certain extent, believing his skills to be superior to that of his opponent. This is backed-up, though, with him being excellent at close-range battle; he is able to cut Mey-Rin's guns in half with a single run past her. He also seems to bear little regard as to whether his opponent is male or female, stomping on Mey-Rin's chest with enough force to cause her to spit blood and fall to the ground. Despite these tendencies, it is said that he serves England with the same shrewdness that his grandfather did. Even though he has a zeal for fighting, when stopped, he will pause without pursuing it further. He seems to carry this energy into other aspects of his life and job, joyfully munching on a sweet after Sebastian Michaelis stopped him from attacking Baldroy.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 14 He is also prone to winking and grinning cheerfully nearly every time he speaks. Despite his typically youthful demeanor, he also seems to be extremely intelligent, fully aware of how to manipulate Ciel Phantomhive to get him to agree to an optional mission. He also seems to work quite well with Phipps, remaining calm when Phipps is not, and being energetic while Phipps remains calm. Despite Grey's own eccentricities, though, he occasionally seems thrown off by Phipps's oddities. Grey is also afraid of ghosts, saying that "he only believes in things he can cut with his sword". He also has a large appetite, as seen when he ate an entire dinner's worth of curry when he was "a little hungry". Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus thumb|right|190px|Grey, Phipps, and John watch the Kelvin manor. He is initially seen with John Brown and Charles Phipps, watching Baron Kelvin's manor burn, although his name is not revealed at this time. He complains about them possibly being punished for having to do the task, but Phipps comments that they are there to document the goings-on and report back to Queen Victoria. Phipps adds that all that matters is her will.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 35, pages 37-38 Phantomhive Manor Murder Case thumb|right|190px|Sebastian intervenes in Grey's and Baldroy's fight. Grey arrives with Phipps at the Phantomhive manor, where he lets himself in by cutting down the door. Baldroy and Mey-Rin are in the kitchen, the room he cut into, and immediately go on the defensive. Using his sword, he attacks them, but they counter by using a kitchen knife and guns. However, with his superior skills, he is able to cut Mey-Rin's guns and knock her to the ground. Before he can deliver a final blow to Baldroy, however, Sebastian Michaelis steps in. Being stopped by Sebastian, he and Phipps formally introduce themselves, and reveal that they have a message from the queen to Ciel. Sitting down with Ciel, they explain that the queen would like Ciel to host a banquet and to entertain a guest in two weeks time. While Ciel initially refuses, Grey points out that the queen is not pleased with Ciel's report on the Noah's Ark Circus mission, prompting Ciel to agree in order to redeem himself. Grey then announces that he is the overseeing officer for the mission and wants to participate, which Ciel agrees to. They then take their leave, and on the way out, they encounter Finnian. Using exceptional speed, Phipps fixes Finnian's hat, much to Grey's surprise. When Ciel throws the party, Grey arrives with Georg von Siemens and he is revealed to be an earl. He participates in the festivities, and watches Sebastian carry off Georg when he gets too intoxicated. That night, a loud scream is heard from Georg's room, attracting all of the guests' attention. When Grey and the others arrive, they find Georg dead. Sebastien later revealed that the one who killed him was indeed, Grey. Ship Voyage During Elizabeth Middleford's flashback, a younger Grey and Phipps are watching a jousting match between two opponents. As one opponent impressively defeated the other, Phipps questions if the winner is the son of Alexis Leon Middleford, the one rumored as a genius of the sword. Grey corrects that the genuis, thus the winner, is not the son but rather the daughter as Elizabeth removes her protective helmet.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 5 Afterwards, they both stare at her, Phipps staring curiously while Grey scowls grudgingly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 58, page 6 Quotes *(To Mey-Rin) "Wow! Double guns are so cool~ But, I win at close combat."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, pages 9-10 *(To Charles Phipps about the Phantomhive manor) "That was really fun, huh? The servants are really strong."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 38, page 21 Trivia *His eating habits seem to rival Allen Walker from D. Gray-Man by Katsura Hoshino References Navigation Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Queen's Servants Category:Nobles